With increased deployment and use of data networks, video feeds for various purposes are a common aspect of daily experiences for many people. One of the applications of video feeds includes traffic cameras. In many cities and other locales, video from traffic cameras is available for individuals to view over the Internet or other networking means. Commuters can watch traffic conditions by checking traffic cameras before leaving home or work and plan their routes accordingly. As vehicle mount computer systems become more common, even drivers (when the conditions are safe) can check traffic ahead through cameras and alter their routes if necessary.
Typical traffic cameras are positioned along a road pointing in one direction. Additionally, most traffic cameras are low resolution cameras that cannot show details of the background or cars farther away from the camera for practical reasons. Thus, the information a viewer can get from watching video feeds of a traffic camera is limited. For example, cars farther away are blurry, they can only see cars coming toward the camera or going away from the camera, but not both for the same lane of traffic, etc.